<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>writing songs that voices never share by wildwestwind</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26934391">writing songs that voices never share</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildwestwind/pseuds/wildwestwind'>wildwestwind</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, First Meetings, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:11:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26934391</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildwestwind/pseuds/wildwestwind</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Short snippet of a jonmartin soulmate AU where you have the first words someone says to you on your skin and Martin's humiliation about the dog is compounded by knowing he was humiliated in front of his soulmate.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Martin Blackwood / Jonathan "Jon" Sims | Archivist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>writing songs that voices never share</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingoldenink/gifts">ingoldenink</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The words on Martin’s skin said “I’m s-- sorry, what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You’re not supposed to speculate about what your soulmarks mean about your soulmate. Your soulmate will be compatible with you on a deep level even if there are superficial incompatibilities; that’s all you really need to know. And you never know when you catch someone in an out-of-character moment, or saying something that makes far more sense in context. Even if you have a very specific sentence, you can’t really know until you meet them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, when Martin was cooking his mother dinner or helping her to the bathroom or trying to concentrate on a math problem while his eyes blurred with tiredness, he started to wonder about what his soulmate must be like. He imagined someone hesitant, because of the stutter, someone who thought carefully before he spoke. Maybe someone anxious, who apologized too much, like Martin himself. Certainly someone kind and supportive and not terrifying at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then Martin lost the dog in the Archives and he went to his (terrifying) (extremely terrifying) (pretty in a pointy and tired sort of way) (</span>
  <em>
    <span>extremely terrifying</span>
  </em>
  <span>) boss to ask about it, and Martin needed to make a better impression than this on his first day, there’s incompetent and then there’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>accidentally losing a dog in the Archives</span>
  </em>
  <span> incompetent, and then his boss looked up and said:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m s-- sorry, what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Martin thought, very clearly: </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well, fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon had to know.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a very distinctive sentence. Martin was never the kind of person who tried to say a unique series of words to everyone he spoke to, but he was pretty sure that “Hey, sorry, you haven’t seen a dog, have you?” is not a sentence Jon heard regularly from dozens of people. It’s not “hello” or “may I take your order?” or “excuse me.” Probably Jon had never heard “hey, sorry, you haven’t seen a dog, have you?” as his first sentence from anyone else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So Jon had to know that they were soulmates.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Jon didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>act </span>
  </em>
  <span>like he knew. He-- well, Martin wanted to say that he treated Martin like he treated anyone else, but in fact Martin was uncomfortably aware that Jon treated Martin much worse than he treated anyone else. His words were blistering about the many dimensions of Martin’s incompetence. They made Martin want to shrink up small which, at 6’4” and a weight he didn’t much like to think about, was much less possible than Martin hoped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Martin wanted to kiss him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Martin wanted to kiss him, and Martin wanted Jon to tell him that he did a good job and Martin was proud of him, and Martin wanted to throw Jon on the bed and hurt him and watch him make faces, and Martin wanted to take care of him, and Martin wanted to move in together, and Martin wanted to tell him the truth about everything and hear Jon say that he didn’t care about one bit of it, and Martin wanted--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Martin made Jon tea, and one day the blistering comments about his tea steeping skills were replaced with a “hm” of acceptability, and a few weeks later the “hm” was replaced with an actual smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You never knew what sort of relationship you would have with your soulmate. Maybe Martin needed someone to take care of-- even if only in the form of tea, even if the only thing he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>good enough</span>
  </em>
  <span> to provide was tea-- and Jon needed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon needed tea when he was working, apparently, and was otherwise a self-contained unit which took in Indian food and ADHD medication and produced statements and sarcasm and needed nothing else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was not, Martin reflected, the most glorious role to play in your soulmate’s life. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>